dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/a few faroff (but not too far) WT tips
'a few faroff (but not too far) WT Tips:' * clip your fingernails ** might as well clip your toenails while you are on the go *** might as well go for a pedi-medi treatment if you wanna * have a clean, semi-wet small tower hanging nearby, to clean the oil and dirt from your hands ** don't forget to change that towel for a clean new one regularly ** or have some of those FDA-approved anti-bacterial liquidy thing * don't pick on your nose while you are playing -- that's just plain nasty ** don't scratch your bottom while you are playing -- if you do, we don't want to know! * clean your phone/tablet regularly, to wipe away the dirt, dust, and oil * stock your snacks and have 'em near * drink plenty, but don't overdrink * visualize Akira Toriyama or Toyotaro cheering you to be the best you can be ** if that doesn't work, visualize all the Battlefield Diva characters cheering you up *** if that still doesn't work, visualize all the Over 9000 characters cheering you up * before you do a "Control Room, we are all set and ready to go!" on your 1st touch of that WT button, pool all your golden-blue-godly-whatever-chocolatey Ki and direct those to your thumb or any other finger you plan on using to access WT mode for that extra SURGE ** be mindful that you don't release all pooled up force and break the glass or sapphire screen cover, else you would totally have a cracked device screen 'stead of a virtual cracked Dokkan Special Attack on your device's screen * if you are a normal human being, take sufficient rest. do not overexert yourself to sleep-deprivation ** if you are slightly off from the normal human being type, take care of your makeups before going out into the light. you don't want normal human beings mistakingly you for a real-life zombie and hunting you with pitchforks and stakes * ---- Brought to you by ze Essence of ze Essentials from ze Realm of ze Essentialists (but totally has nothing to do with Essentialism), and not least of all, the Non-''ers'' * non-''cheats'' * non-''cheaters'' * non-''mods'' * non-''modders'' * non-''groupies'' ** slave labor, grouped to farm the WT where 2 or more individuals play the same account ** 2 or more individuals playing the same account in rotation for a long haul on a 24-hour, minute-to-minute unending WT game play * if you belong to any the ''-ers'', that's your prerogative. We of the Non-''ers'' generally don't go witch-huntin' or blaspheme or string you you for being you that do cheat, mod, or groupie-farm. We can understand, or try to understand. From where we stand, what you do at your own private time and space, is totally your biz. Besides, it is less of a good vs evil kind of argument/s, but more of a, can I? should I? do I? would I? ought I? or even a, may I? Category:Blog posts